Diamond Eye
|caption =Diamond Eye in Warrior of Light Diamond Eye |image =Diamond Eye.png |name =Diamond Eye |species =Spirit |nicknames =Warrior of Light, Eye, King of Arabia |height =?? meters |length =?? meters |weight =?? kg |forms =None |allies =Rai Kotaru |enemies =Horse People, Cow People, King Cobra, Princess Cobra, Onikabuton, Mojingah, Satan Bat, Hitodetsubo, Kerarin, Wareatama, Gerarachin, Kero Cat |relationships =None |controlled =None |firstappearance =Warrior of Light Diamond Eye |roar =None }} Diamond Eye is a heroic spirit, created by that first appeared as the main protagonist and titular hero in the 1973 tokusatsu television program, Warrior of Light Diamond Eye. Appearance Diamond Eye has a blue face and wears a blue suit. He has a golden X'' shape on his forehead and diamonds for eyes. He wears a red vest with yellow stripes over his blue suit. Connected to the vest is a dark blue belt, studded with diamonds. On his chest is a red ''D. His gloves are silver with red detailing and his boots are red with yellow detailing. Finally, he wears a long, flowing red cape which is silver on the inside. History ''Warrior of Light Diamond Eye'' On the trail of a ring of gem thieves, "Weekly Japan" reporter Rai Kotaru ends up in a battle against an evil that threatens all of Asia. Kotaru follows a lead to gem trader Gen Kai Ryu, not realizing he is actually the leader of the jewel thieves. Gen Kai's gangsters capture Kotaru, and right when Gen is about to execute him, a blue diamond placed in one of the stolen rings begins to glow and speak. The voice orders Gen to stop and a blue figure comes out of the ring. He introduces himself as Diamond Eye. He shoots at the gangsters, revealing they are actually ancient evil beasts known as Zensei Majin. Diamond Eye manages to defeat the gangsters, but Gen who is revealed to be King Cobra escapes using a dimensional portal. Diamond Eye gives Kotaru the ring and tells him to call him whenever he needs help. Abilities Diamond Stick Diamond Eye has a cane called the "Diamond Stick", which is his main melee weapon. Cape Diamond Eye has a red cape with silver on the inside. The cape can deflect most attacks, including lasers, projectiles, and even fire. Teleportation Diamond Eye is capable of quick teleportation. Flight Diamond Eye, despite of having no propulsion can fly very long distances at very high speeds. Road of Light Using a Throwing Diamond, Diamond Eye can create a large road made up of red light. This was only used once, to help Rai Kotaru get down a mountain. This ability is dubbed "Road of Light". Flying Ring Diamond Eye can create a Throwing Diamond and shape it into a ring. Once thrown on the enemy, it will enlarge itself and then trap the enemy. Rai Kotaru's ring in which he uses to summon Diamond Eye shares this ability. Royal Punch Diamond Eye can shoot an explosive, red, glowing sphere from the Diamond Stick at his enemies. This attack is known as "Royal Punch", for an unknown reason. Throwing Diamond Diamond Eye carries explosive diamonds called "Throwing Diamonds" that can be used as grenades, but they have been seen with other properties as well. Inner-Soul Illumination Beam Diamond Eye can fire a blue laser from his eyes (sometimes they are twin lasers, it differs from episode to episode) called the "Inner-Soul Illumination Beam" that transforms disguised Zensei Majin into their true form. Stick Ray Diamond Eye can fire a yellow laser from his Diamond Stick. This ability is used in combat, but it has been seen with other properties. Stick Ray Energy Shield Diamond Eye can fire a blue version of the Stick Ray, which coats its target in a protective energy shield. This was only used once, to protect Rai Kotaru from Wareatama who was about to cut his arm off. Spirit Cleansing Ray Diamond Eye can fire a yellow laser from his hand that can cure wounds and disinfect humans from Human Condition. Wind of Justice Diamond Eye can emit a large gust of wind to blow away his opponents. This is dubbed the "Wind of Justice". Category:Monsters Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Television Monsters Category:Tokusatsu Heroes